The Princess Bride
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: **SECOND CHAPTER UP!** This is an AU fic of _The Princess Bride_. The other peeps in this (other than me!) our ~*:o:Angel:o:Hitomi:o:*~ and NintendoDUDE!!! R/R and tell me if it's good!! I don't think it started off very well...Hope it's still good though
1.

The Princess Bride **__**

The Princess Bride

~*~

By S. Morganstern (I think that's how you spell his last name…)

~*~

A/N: This is an AU fic between the Princess Bride (the movie!) and Escaflowne…have fun reading! Lol…

~*~

AWRP: HEY ~*:o:Angel:o:Hitomi:o:*~!

~*AH*~: What?

AWRP: Put this up for me will ya?

~*AH*~: Um…alright… [Lifts up a big white piece of paper]

**__**

The Holy Disclaimer (yeah right!) : Neither I nor, NintendoDUDE (who does not know he is in this hehe) nor Petal own…ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!! WE DON'T OWN THE PLOT SO YOU CAN KICk/KISS-

~*AH*~: I see you got creative with this…

AWRP: //shrugs//

**__**

(this part is kind of rude so I'll let you skip it…) YOU LAWYERS (No offense to those who are reading this and have nothing to do with it…)! Petal made a few changes she needed to so that the story gets a wee bit more interesting…heh heh heh

~*AH*~: Very nice.

AWRP: Thank you!

~*~

:: *~A White Rose Petal~* is sitting on a computer chair typing, while ~*:o:Angel:o:Hitomi:o:*~ -- who will now be known as Angel -- was lying down on the floor reading 'Teen magazine'.::

Angel: I am _so_ bored!

AWRP:…

Angel: ***AHEM***

AWRP: …

Angel: Grrr… ::sneaks up behind her and is about to put her hands up in front of AWRP's eyes::

AWRP: AH HA! ::~*:o:Angel:o:Hitomi:o:*~ falls over::

Angel: //thud// Oof!

AWRP: I've got it!

Angel: //Rubs head and gets up// You've got what?

AWRP: A story idea!

Angel: Another one?

AWRP: Shut up! Now…do me a favor…

Angel: Why should I? You told me to shut up!…I'm also older than you…

AWRP: So?

Angel: //groans// what do you want me to do?

AWRP: I want you to //whispers in her ear// ssss…ssss

Angel: Um…what does that mean?

AWRP: What? Ssss…ssss

Angel: yeah.

AWRP: Oh, whenever you whisper, you _always_ go ssss…ssss ssseeeeeee?

Angel: …ok, you're getting a wee bit carried away…

AWRP: I am not, ssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiii ssssssssiiiiiiiii!

Angel: //groans// now she speaks Esp--niol…

AWRP: Let's just get on with this shall we? //types something into the computer//

Angel: WAIT! You mean we're going tttttooooooooooo- //computer portal sucks 'em up// -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

AWRP: Are you in choir?

Angel: Do you think I should try?

~*~

[The two of them are in a huge room with a cheap wooden stools in it...and books everywhere]

Angel: Where _are_ we…

AWRP: An abandoned library…//snickers//

Angel: Why are we here?

AWRP: I need to find something…

Angel: and that would be…?

AWRP: Just wait a second! [Looks through the shelves until she runs across a certain book.] Found it!

Angel: What is it? [takes book from AWRP's hands and flips through the pages.] All the pages in here are blank!

AWRP: //says it in a giddy voice// It's a wishing book!

Angel: Why would you wish in a wishing book when it doesn't even have any instructions?!

AWRP: I already know how it works so SHUSH IT!

Angel: But-

AWRP: Shush!

Angel: Aw com-

AWRP: Shush shush shush! I have a full bag of _shush_ and many more so don't think I'm going to get tired to soon! Now let's see here…[Opens book to the first page.] Have a picture of Van or something?

Angel: Do you think I leave home without it?!?! [Takes out hand drawn pic of Van.]

AWRP: Great! Now let's see here…[Puts the picture with another picture that Angel can't see]

Angel: What are you doing?

AWRP: You'll see in a moment! [takes out a picture of ~*:o:Angel:o:Hitomi:o:*~, NintendoDUDE and another picture of herself.]

Angel: What are you doing with those?!?!?!

AWRP: Trust me…you're going to kill me later on…

Angel: Oh…ok…WAITASECOND, WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING T- [she didn't get to finish her sentence as she was being sucked into a book…]

~*~ Chapter One - GRANDPA! ~*~ (If you know what Hitomi's little brother is called and looks like, have him as Jorge…)

A little boy is on the bed playing video games, his mother comes in and puts her hand on his forehead.

"You feeling any better?" She asked him. He groaned.

"A little bit." She got off the bed making it shift around a little bit.

"Guess what." She said as she opened up the window curtains.

"What?"

"Your grandfather is here." The boy groaned.

"Oh mom! Couldn't you have told him that I was sick?!" His mom shook her head and sat back down on the bed.

"You're sick, that's why he's here!"

"He'll pinch my cheek, I hate that!"

"Maybe he won't." He didn't look like he believed her. The door burst open and the grandfather burst in.

"Hey Jorgey!" He put his hand over to his cheek and pinched. Jorge looked over to his mother who just shrugged.

"I think I'll leave you two alone…" She said as she stood up and went for the door. The grandfather looked around for a chair and pulled one up.

"I brought you a present." He said, taking out a wrapped up package and handing it over.

"What is it?"

"Open it up!" Jorge tore the paper and a book was inside.

"A book?"

"That's right, when I was a kid television was called books and this is a special book. My father read it to me when I was sick and than I read it to your father, and today…I'm going to read it to you."

"Got any sports in it?"

"Are you kidding? Fencing, fighting, revenge, torture, giants, monsters, true love, miracles…" The grandfather rattled on. Jorge shrugged.

"Doesn't sound to bad, I'll try and stay awake." He picked up the controller and turned off the t.v that he left on.

"Your confidence is overwhelming." He got comfortable and put his glasses on. "Now let's see here… _The Princess Bride_ By S. Morganstern…Chapter one. **Hitomi was born on a small farm in Fanailia. On that farm lived a mysterious young farm boy who just happened to wander by the farm at a young age, and all he grew up remembering was the farm except for a few memories here and there, but that didn't matter at the moment though. The boy's name was Van, but she didn't call him that.** Wonderful beginning right?

"Wonderful." Jorge said while rolling his eyes. The grandfather kept on reading.

****

"Hitomi **only was truly happy when she either went out for a ride or was ordering Van around**. **All he ever said was 'As you wish'. One day, while he was chopping wood, she asked him something.**

"Farm boy, fill these buckets full of water." He stared at her in away that made her feel uneasy. "Please?" She asked nervously. He took the buckets and nodded his head yet again.

"As you wish." He said. She was shocked that day to learn that what he really meant when he said 'As you wish' was 'I love you'. What shocked her even more later on was that she felt the same feelings for him. As time wore on they became closer and spent many wonderful kisses in front of the lowering sun."

"Are you trying to trick me?!" Jorge asked. His grandfather stared at him. "Where are the sports in this? When does it get good?!" He glared at his grandfather and lowered his head again, "Is this a kissing book?" His grandfather put his hand up indicating to slow down.

"Keep yer shirt on…now let's see here…ah yes **Van had no money for marriage so he left the farm to look for his fortune across the sea. It was a very emotional time for Hitomi. She hugged him tightly before he left.**

"I fear that I will never see you again!" She whispered through her tears. Van hugged her tightly back and kissed her forehead.

"You have no reason to be worried. Hear this now, I will always come for you. We are bound by our love and it will stay that way." He said, but not without a kiss. After kissing for they parted and he went his own way. Hitomi waved goodbye to him for as long as he was still in her sight. When he left it, she lowered her hand slowly.

Van never got to where he was going, his ship was taken hostage under the dreaded pirate Chesta, who never left survivors in his wrath. Hitomi, having gotten word that Van was murdered, went to her room and shut the door which is where she stayed for the next few days. She neither slept nor ate for those days.

"I shall never love again." She vowed to herself silently.

~*~ Five Years Later ~*~

Prince Dilandau was outside as he people gathered round.

"My People!" He yelled over them when they all gathered round. "I have made my decision for my bride. She was once a commoner like yourselves, but perhaps she will not seem so common now…I give you…Princess Hitomi!" There was a thunderous applause was heard as Hitomi stepped out into the crowd.

Though through Dilandau's reassurance that she will grow to love him, she didn't.

~*~

The only joy she ever got was in a daily ride. One day, she came across three lost travelers. _(REMEMBER! This is my fic so I can change things!)_ She came to a steady halt. There were three people there. One was a boy, next was a girl who was looking at her sword and the third was holding a pouch or something, was also a girl.

"M' lady, we are but poor cir-" The girl with the sword hit him in the stomach. "story writers and were wondering if there was a town nearby."

"There is nothing near by…not for miles." Hitomi said. 

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream…" He said. The girl with the pouch threw some of it's contents onto Hitomi, knocking her out.

~*~

__

A/N: Do you think I should continue this? _Did I do a good job on it?? I had that idea for a while…I hoped that you enjoyed it!_

~*AH*~: I hope you liked it too…blah blah blah…

__

NintendoDUDE: //says nothing bcuz he does not know that he is in this//

AWRP: Not to be rude or anything but these are the only authors who are going to be in it //ducks tomatoes and other foods// NintendoDUDE is in here bcuz he's my bro so…tata!


	2. The Three...Peeps?

The Princess Bride **__**

The Princess Bride

The Three…Peeps?

*~A White Rose Petal~*

~*~

A/N: We're starting off straight into the story…

~*~

****

Hitomi was just knocked out and the girl with the pouch picked up her shoulders and dragged her onto the boat. The boy was already sitting down and blowing bubbles from on of those 'Mr. Bubbles' things. The girl with the sword nodded her head sadly as she got into the ship.

"Dude, you've got to grow up sooner or later you know?" She told him. NintendoDUDE just blew more bubbles her way. 

Jorge looked at his father strangely.

"NintendoDUDE?! When the heck was this book made??" He asked. His grandfather just shrugged.

"Somewhere in the seventies. This book is still being made." Jorge nodded his head and then his eyes snapped open.

"Still being made?!?!"

"Yeah, now be quiet. **The girl with the pouch made sure that Hitomi was alright where she had laid her down.**

"What now?" She asked, looking over to NintendoDUDE. NintendoDUDE looked at her blankly for a moment. He blinked. The girl with the sword groaned.

"Say something!" She whispered to him. He nodded his head. He stepped out of the boat and ripped some cloth and put it on the horse.

"What is that you are ripping NintendoDUDE?" Sword girl asked.

"Fanailian cloth. Fanailia is the sworn enemy of DragonSlay. When the prince finds the horse with the cloth, he'll think the Fanailian's have abducted his love. We'll kill her on Fanailian land. When Dilandau sees her body dead, his suspicions will be conformed!" The girl with the pouch looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You never said anything about killing anyone!" She said. NintendoDUDE glared at her.

"I don't care! I _hired_ you and get with it!"

"I still don't think it's right…killing an innocent girl."

"Did I just hear the word 'think' come out of your mouth?! I didn't hire you to _think_! I hired you to keep Rose from typing things about me!"

"I agree with Angel."

"And your both nuts, now can we get a move on here?" NintendoDUDE said. The other two groaned but did as he told. NintendoDUDE went to the front of the boat, Rose walked over to Angel, to get her to feel better.

"NintendoDUDE likes to…_fuss_." She said.

"Fuss, Fuss, I think he likes to scream…at us!"

"He probably means no…_harm_."

"He's very very short on…charm!"

"You have a great gift for rhyme!"

"Yes, yes, from time to time!"

"Angel, are there any rocks ahead?"

"If there are, we'll all be dead!"

"No more rhymes now! I mean it!" That was NintendoDUDE.

"Anybody want a peanut?" Angel said.

"AGH! Your worse than my sister!"

"Be careful with that! You might get a blister!"

"Stop that!"

---

Slowly the day turned to night and they were still on the water. Rose looked over the other edge of the boat for about the fifth time. NintendoDUDE was getting annoyed by it.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn? Why _are_ you doing that?" He asked Rose, or his sister in other words.

"I'm making sure that nobody's following us."

"That would be inconceivable."

"Despite what you think, you will be caught and when you are, the prince will see you all hanged." Hitomi said hotly. She woke up from where she was before and glaring at NintendoDUDE.

"Of all the necks on this boat highness, the one you should be worrying about is your own." That shut Hitomi up for a while. Rose looked over the side of the boat again. "Stop doing that! We can all relax now! It's almost over! Gosh!"

"Are you sure that nobody's following us?"

"As I told you, it would be absoulutley totally inconceivable! Nobody in DragonSlay know what we've done and nobody from Fanailia could have gotten here so fast!" NintendoDUDE looked over the boat a bit and then brought his head back up, "By the way, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just looked over the side of the boat and somebody's there…"

"What?" DUDE hopped from his seat and ran over by Rose to see what she was looking at. "Probably just some local fisherman…in the middle of swimming dragon infested water…" They heard a splash behind them and turned around to see Hitomi making a break for it. NintendoDUDE pointed to the water. "Well, go in after her!" He yelled at Rose.

"I don't have a swimsuit!" He looked at Angel.

"I only dog paddle!"

"Arg!" He said. "Vere left!" He ran down the two stairs and went to the closet spot they could near where Hitomi was swimming. "Left, Left!" Angel pointed to the water.

"What's that?" She whispered a weird sound was coming out of the water. NintendoDUDE grinned a little bit. "Do you know what that sound is highness?" He yelled at Hitomi. "That's the sound of shrieking dragons! It's the call they make when their about to eat human flesh! If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you! I doubt you'll get such an offer from the dragons!" He said. She started to swim back and right before she got on the boat the dragon came up and she screamed. Angel put some of her powder onto the dragon, knocking it out, and brought Hitomi back into the boat. NintendoDUDE put her cuffs back on her right away.

"I think he's getting closer!" Rose said from her spot. She was talking about the boat that she saw before.

"Ignore him! He's no concern of ours!" He looked back at Hitomi. "I suppose you think your brave right, Highness?" He asked her, glaring.

"Only compared to some." She said shivering lightly. NintendoDUDE growled a little bit but that was all. He stood up again.

The sun was coming out, showing that it was dawn.

"Look! He is on front of us!" Rose shouted to the others. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "I wonder if he is using the same wind we are using…" she wondered. NintendoDUDE was at the front of the boat with Hitomi. He was grinning wickedly, scaring the others a little bit.

"Whoever he is, he's to late!" NintendoDUDE pointed to the cliffs that were in front of him. "Look! The cliffs of insanity!" He laughed at that. Rose looked over at Angel a little confused and whispered to her.

"And we're going to climb them because…?" She asked. Angel just shrugged a little bit.

"Quickly move that _thing_ and and the other _thing_!" NintendoDUDE was yelling at them. "With Angel's powders, we'll be able to make our own dock and then make it disapear and then use another one to make the ropes move us up!" He said. Angel looked into her pouch.

"Does anybody have any flour? My pouch doesn't seem so full…" She said. NintendoDUDE hit his forehead with his hand.

"I can't believe this…" He mumbled.

Soon, Angel had made the dock and it had already appeared. They put the rope harnesses around them and the ropes started to pull them all up the cliffs, leaving the 'fisherman' on the ground.

---

A/N: Sorry that I got this out so late! I didn't get all Granpa Jorge parts in it but ::shrug:: I couldn't think. My hands are tired right now so…toodles!

~AWRP


End file.
